


Pushed in the right direction

by akirasun



Series: Love in the Glade [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas just needs a bit of direction when it comes to understanding his feelings for Gally and Newt is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed in the right direction

"Have you noticed the way Gally seems to soften when you are around?" Newt asks suddenly. Thomas stops mid swing and gapes for a moment at the keeper. "As much of an ass that he really is, he doesn't seem to be as much of an ass to you. He seems to be more protective rather than vindictive in his behavior. I've never seen anything like it out of him."

"I've never really cared all that much in paying attention to him," Thomas admitted before returning to his hacking at the tree roots. Newt raised his eyebrows in a contradictory look that didn't get past the greenie. "Okay, maybe I've paid more attention to him than I care to admit, but you said it yourself. Gally is an ass either way you try to slice it."

"No, I said he's an ass to everyone but you. He is protective of you to a fault, Tommy. He almost knocked you out your first night here so you would get your name back faster. He shoved you so that you wouldn't go into the maze and get yourself killed before you knew what was out there. Hell, he let Chuck wander out there and make a few turns before he mentioned anything to Minho. He was the one who had to drag a freaked out Chuck from the maze half an hour after he went in there, not Gally!" Newt explained fanatically. He rubbed the back of his neck when Thomas just stared at him like he was the biggest klunk there ever was. "What I'm trying to say is that he gives you the same look you give him when you think no one is watching. And trust me when I say this, everyone has noticed how much the two of you look at each other, except the two of you."

"I do not give Gally any looks," Thomas deadpanned. Newt glared at Thomas until his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Okay, maybe I like the way he looks when he's sweaty from a long day building stuff. So what? There isn't time for lovey dovey crap when we are trying to survive and find a way out of here. I'd much rather spend time out in the maze with Minho than in the gardens talking to you about the possibility of Gally having a crush on me. Can we move on to a new topic?"

"No, not until you agree that you'll admit your feelings about Gally to him. Then I'll drop the subject because Gally will be the one to pick it up. Maybe we need more of the lovey stuff around here to keep us human, to keep us sane," Newt offered hopefully. Thomas shook his head vehemently while he continued to swing at the thick roots of the tree. "Tommy, look at me. Underneath his cold, tough guy exterior, Gally is really a good guy. He was a lot like you when he first got here, loads of questions that annoyed the hell out of Alby and a curious mind as to what needed to get done to get everyone out of here. But he's scared now because he's afraid that someone will die or get hurt in the process. He's scared of what's out there when he knows how to deal with what's in here. What's here he can control to some extent, he knows what's going to happen every day compared to what he doesn't know about the outside. He doesn't want to be vulnerable despite the fact that he whimpers in his sleep sometimes that he just 'wants someone to hold'. Give him a shot."

"Okay, but if I get a broken nose because of his impressive right hook, I'm coming to you to patch me up. You better give me the shirt off your back to clean off the blood on my face," Thomas countered, his machete pointing directly into Newt's chest.

"Agreed," Newt offered, extending his hand out for Thomas to shake. "Go get him while you still have the enthusiasm for it!" Newt shoved Thomas away from the gardens and in the general direction of where Gally was working.

"You really think this will work?" Chuck asked from his spot on the log.

"Yeah, I think it'll work," Newt obliged. "They both just need a good shove in the right direction. You'll see, there will be a new couple in the Glade by night fall, just you wait."


End file.
